East High Grant High School
by XXHighSchoolMusicalLoverXX
Summary: East High meets Grant High
1. Intro

_East High Grant High School_

East High Wildcats; had a crazy End of Junior Year. The West Side Bobcats caught the Wildcats gym on Fire. The only school that would take them is in California Grant High School. They all moved from New Mexico to California. To meet up with Grant High School students and East High Students.

**Will New People meet?**

"Um excuse me but that's my locker" Amy Juergans tells some basketball player.

"Sorry, they gave me this locker. Troy Bolton tells Amy.

**Will people collide? **

"Let's just stay away from Ricky, okay" Adrian yells.

"How about we let him decide" Gabriella yells at her.

**Or will people become really close friends:**

"Hey, I was kind of looking for you everywhere." Sharpay Evans asked while continuing walking to her locker

"Oh, I take my son to the nursery" Amy says walking in and smiling at her new best friend."

**Is it the end for Troyella?**

"I think we should break up because I like someone else" Gabriella says while looking at someone.

**Is it the start for someone new?**

"I never really thought that we would be together after so long" Sharpay says while playing with a guy's hand

"Well it just took a while for me to actually realize what we actually had"

**Will Grant High ever be the same?**

"So I guess they all are really gone uh"

"Yeah, well at least we have our high school back"

**Will East High ever be the same?**

"Hey can we talk" Gabriella asked Troy while staring at the ground

**Or will they never stop being a part of each other?**

"I miss Ricky"

"I miss Troy"

"I think I love Adrian"

"I really loved Amy"

"I think I'm pregnant with Ben's baby"

"Are you having his baby again?"

**Or will they have to give up what they never wanted?**

"I'm giving my baby up for adoption"

"I am going to be with Grace and that's final"

"I won't go to New York, if you tell me you love me"

"I broke up with Jack, so we can be together"

Only on:

_East High Grant High School_

**Starring:**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

**Shailene Woodley as Amy Juergens**

**Chris Warren Jr as Zeke Baylor**

**Renee Olstead as Madison Cooperstein**

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

**Molly Ringwald as Anne Juergens**

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

**India Eisle as Ashley Juergens**

**Darren Kagasoff as Ricky Underwood**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

**Bart Johnson as Coach Jack Bolton**

**Francia Raisa as Adrian Lee**

**Greg Finley as Jack Pappas**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

**Mark Derwin as George Juergens**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

**Ken Baumann as Ben Boykewich**

**Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Neilson**

**Ryne Sanborn as Jason Cross**

**KayCee Stroh as Martha Cox**

**Steve Schirripa as Leo Boykewich**

**Alyson Reed as Mrs. Darbus**

**Matt Prokop as Jimmie Zara**

**Leslie Wing as Mrs. Bolton**

**David Reivers as Mr. Danforth **

**Socorrow Herrera as Mrs. Montez**

**Robert Curtis Brown as Mr. Evans**

**Yolanda Wood as Mrs. Danforth**

**Joey Miyashima as Principal Matusi**

**Jessica Tuck as Mrs. Evans**

**Brando Eaton as Griffin**

**Megan Park as Grace Bowman**

**Philip Anthony-Rodriquez as Ruben Enriquez**

**Camille Winbush as Lauren Treacy**

**Grant Harvey as Grant**

**Josie Bissett as Kathleen Bowman**

**Jared Murillo as Jared **

**Anne Ramsay as Nora **


	2. Chapter 1

_East High Grant High School_

East High Wildcats; had a crazy End of Junior Year. The West Side Bobcats caught the Wildcats gym on Fire. The only school that would take them is in California Grant High School. They all moved from New Mexico to California. To meet up with Grant High School students and East High Students.

**Starring:**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton Shailene Woodley as Amy Juergens **

**Chris Warren Jr as Zeke Baylor KayCee Stroh as Martha Cox**

**Renee Olstead as Madison Cooperstein Ryne Sanborn as Jason Cross**

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Neilson**

**Ken Baumann as Ben Boykewich Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans **

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie Jared Murillo as Jared **

**India Eisle as Ashley Juergens Grant Harvey as Grant**

**Darren Kagasoff as Ricky Underwood Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans Greg Finley as Jack Pappas**

**Bart Johnson as Coach Jack Bolton Francia Raisa as Adrian Lee **

**Matt Prokop as Jimmie Zara Joey Miyashima as Principal Matusi **

**Brando Eaton as Griffin Megan Park as Grace Bowman**

**Camille Winbush as Lauren Treacy **

Troy Bolton sat on his bed with his hands in his lap. He looked up at the picture of Gabriella and him. "Wow it was like yesterday" Troy said as if he's looking back.

"_Alright boys, I want us to go out there and kick their asses like it wasn't our business. Do you understand? We beat them every year since I was coach and you guys were the players. They think they will win and now they even told people to bet on the game. TROY!" Coach Bolton yelled at his son. "Yes Sir" "I need you to pass the ball to Zeke" "Why?" "I am coach and you're the player, now listen to me. They expect you to make threes and expect them to foul you and Danforth but Zeke, they wouldn't." "Yes sir" Troy said giving Zeke the look. They walk out on the floor and they look at West High. _

"_There's ten seconds left, the score is tied. Bolton passes the ball to Danforth but fakes it and actually passes it Baylor. Baylor at the three….shoots and it goes in. The Wild Cats are the winners of the State Championship." Wildcats students, fans and parents run out to the floor. Troy picks up Gabriella and spins her around. She kisses him. Sharpay runs to Zeke. Zeke kisses her softly. The crowd was cheering and screaming. _

"_Son" Jack asked his son. "Hey uh have you heard about the gym" "Dad I think I am big enough" Troy stands up. "No, the gym was set on fire" "What are you talking about" "The West High School had come in and trashed the place and then the place got set on fire." "Are you for real" "Yeah, they did it the other night? Someone had come forward for it now." "Where will we go" "Principal Matusi____said that they can only have certain school take us because of our expertise."_

Couple months later:

"Mexico" Amy says to Ben. "Yeah I heard they had like this rival school and they caught their school on fire and burned it down. It will take a while for them to build a new one. They may have to come to our school." "Wow, that's terrible. I wouldn't want to go to any more schools than what I had too"

"So I heard this Zeke guy is dating a girl that is kind of like Adrian" Henry tells Alice. "Wow, I hope she isn't nasty like her" "Excuse me" Adrian said to them in a mean voice. "Well nothing personal but we have to go to class" "They are just jealous….well at least Henry is" Ricky tells Adrian while walking to her locker. "Yeah you didn't call me back last night" 'Yeah I was at Amy's house with John" "You do realize that's like three nights in a row" "Yeah and who were you with last night" Ricky asked firmly. "That's none of your business" Adrian told him. "Exactly" Ricky said to her walking away and Adrian rolls her eyes.

First day of school:

"So I have all honor classes but not all of them are going to be hard" Gabriella tells Troy while walking to their locker" "Where is our locker" "Right here". They come up to it. Adrian turns around. "Oh look Bonnie and Clyde" She laughs. "See you at lunch" Ricky walks up to Adrian and tells her and continues to walk. Adrian looks at him and smiles in a curvy way. "I will see you in free period" "Okay" They kiss and Troy walks away.

"Amy" Ricky runs up to her. "Oh, hey. Tonight Ben and I are going on a date, do you mind watching John for a couple hours" "Well, I was thinking that I can bring him to my parents' house tonight" "Yeah that's fine. Pick him up at five-thirty and please don't be with Adrian tonight" "Why do I have to be without Adrian but you have Ben around twenty four seven." Jason walks up to his locker. "We can talk about that tonight. Five-thirty Ricky. Please" Amy walks away. Ricky looks at him and walks away.

During Lunch:

Sharpay is walking out on the quad and Ricky sees her and walks up to her. "Hello, you lost" "No, I am perfectly fine without you. Thanks" Sharpay rolls her eyes and walks away." "Well, if you need to find somewhere….im here" "Whatever" Sharpay says firmly and walks up to Zeke. "Okay, so this guy so got personal with me." "Oh, really….who was it?" "Don't worry Zeke." Sharpay puts her hand on Zeke and kisses him. "Don't worry about it babe. I can take care of it."

"So, I was thinking that you and I can go out and have a nice movie" Jack tells Madison. "No" "No" Jack repeats. "No, I don't want to go out and see a movie" "Why not" "Because I don't want us to go out and see a movie before we have a sex" "NO, that's why haven't tried soo hard to make this night special" "Jack, that's what I want. I got to go" Madison walks away and try's to find her best friend Lauren. Grace and Grant come and sit next to Jack. "What's up with Madison?" "Well she wants to have a nice dinner but I am not romantic" "Yes, Jack. I know that" Grace and Grant chuckle. "Not funny Grace"

"So, I was thinking that maybe we can go to your house and hang out" "Griffin, my parents are going to be there" "So, I've been there all the time with your parents" "My dad is watching the baby while my mother goes out with some new girl Ricky's mom set her up with"

"Hey, you guys are new here right" Lauren says to Troy and Chad. "Yeah I guess we are" Chad said to her. "Do you know where English fifteen hundred is" "Honors English" "Yeah, my girlfriend is in there and she don't know where she is going" "It's upstairs to the left" "Thanks" Chad and Troy said and walked away.

After School:

"Are you coming over after school or not" "I have to pick up John at five-thirty from Amy and take him to my parents' house after my dad gets off of work. "? "Why couldn't you tell her a on this little date with Ben." "Well how about you call me when you drop off John" Adrian walks away. "So, how long have you guys been dating" Sharpay says from down the hall. "We aren't dating. ". Ricky says as he walks towards her. "Oh, so what kind of relationship is it" "We're friends" "With a baby" "No my baby's mothers name is Amy. She is engage to Ben." "Oh I see. Why aren't you with her" "Because I don't belong with anyone" "Sure you do. You belong to her" "I don't belong to anyone" "Okay, whatever you say" "What about you sparkly. Who is that guy" "My boyfriend" "A friend" "Boyfriend" "Yeah I know. I'm not dumb" "Well, if you need time to yourself….im here" Ricky walks out.


	3. Chapter 2

_East High Grant High School_

East High Wildcats; had a crazy End of Junior Year. The West Side Bobcats caught the Wildcats gym on Fire. The only school that would take them is in California Grant High School. They all moved from New Mexico to California.

Starring:

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton Shailene Woodley as Amy Juergens

Chris Warren Jr as Zeke Baylor KayCee Stroh as Martha Cox

Renee Olstead as Madison Cooperstein Ryne Sanborn as Jason Cross

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Neilson

Ken Baumann as Ben Boykewich Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans

Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie Jared Murillo as Jared

India Eisle as Ashley Juergens Grant Harvey as Grant

Darren Kagasoff as Ricky Underwood Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans Greg Finley as Jack Pappas

Bart Johnson as Coach Jack Bolton Francia Raisa as Adrian Lee

Matt Prokop as Jimmie Zara Joey Miyashima as Principal Matusi

Brando Eaton as Griffin Megan Park as Grace Bowman

Camille Winbush as Lauren Treacy

Later that night at Ricky's.

"I've told you twenty times Ricky that I don't want that slut around our son" "Well, I've told you that slut is who I am with for the moment" "Thank you Ricky" Adrian smacks Ricky's arm. Ricky gives him a look. "I don't mind if you had a stable relationship like Ben and I…." "Oh please. He is only with you because he thinks you are going to be his first" "I love Amy with all of my heart" "And Adrian, Ricky was my first and the father of my son. You cannot ever take that place in his heart." "Oh, please Ricky and I have something special" "Yes, you both like to be in bed with everyone" Ricky chuckles. Adrian yells at Ricky, "Ricky that's not funny"

"I love that school" Gabriella squealed to Troy. "They don't have a weight room or a basketball team that's worth my time" "Well hey, in seven months, we will be out of their and back at our school and then graduation." "Yeah, but I don't like this school." "Yeah but you have to make the most of this." Gabriella sits on Troy's lap and kisses his neck. "Wow, that's new…..that's really new" Troy starts kissing Gabriella.

"I HATE HIM" Sharpay yells. "Shar why do you hate him" Ryan exclaims to his sister" "Well let's see, he went to that sluts house" "And how do you know he did anything with him, if you" Sharpay shakes her head. "Ryan, I've never had sex. With Zeke, Chad Troy…no one" "And you are worried" "Yeah but if he slept with her…I will get both of them back" "You can't" "Watch me"

Next Day:

"Amy" Ricky runs up to her and Ben. "Lose it Ben" "Whatever you say to my Amy is what you say to me" "Well, it's private for the REAL parents of John" Ben walks away. " "Do you have to do that all the time" "I need to talk to you about who should and shouldn't be around John" "Oh, well did I want to talk to you about that before" "No, you wanted to tell me that Adrian isn't around John and Ben and Jimmy and Henry and so on and so forth are." "For one Ricky, Ben is my boyfriend, and Jimmy was never around John and Henry is Ben's best friend and he was never around John. Adrian, Zoey, Camellia, Cindy…" "I get it" "Do you Ricky? Cause it seems that you want to control who is around John for you…not for him" "Can we talk more about it later cause it's too private to talk about it in the hallways" "Fine whatever" Amy walks away and turns around with someone watching her and Ricky was watching her and Amy and Ricky exchange smiles.

"So Troy and I did it last night" "For the first time" "Yeah, it was amazing" "Wow, tell me all about it" "It was amazing, and hot and steamy. I experienced things that I had no idea that I would like. I mean when he got started, he got started." "Wow, Gab's that's amazing. How did you guys feel after?" "Fine, he told me he loved me….stayed there until my parents got home and then left" "My parents didn't suspect a thing" "Have you talked to him today?" "No, he texted me and said 'hey, nothing else. How dumb is that?" "Pretty dumb I guess"

"It was awful. I hated every minute of it. It wasn't like the sex I would expect. With it being both our first times, it wasn't good. She kept smiling, screaming and moaning. That stuff gets annoying. Don't get me wrong, I liked it at first, it got me going but once she kept doing, it wasn't into her anymore" "Damn, Troy all I asked was how your night was?" "I'm telling you aren't I."

At Lunch:

"BEN!" Amy yells at Ben whos'walking away from her. "Ass" Amy turns around and bumps into Troy. "Sorry" "Well, sorry that im an ass" He chuckles. "Oh, no! Not you. My boyfriend" Amy sighs in embarrassment. "Oh, I was going to say" Amy laughs and looks around and sees Ricky. "Well on behalf on any man that has ever hurt you or did you wrong, im sorry" Amy laughs and starts walking away. "Well thank you" She turns around and starts walking and turns around and sees Ricky and smiles at him and continues walking. Ricky walks up to Troy. "Hey you! Basketball boy" Troy turns around and looks at him. "Yeah" "I suggest you stay away from Amy" "You her boyfriend" "Yeah and if you ever go near her, you won't be able to go back to Utah" "Fine, whatever…you have some major problems Ben" Troy walks away. Ricky just looks at him in disgust.

Adrian is walking through the halls. Zeke comes up to her at her locker. "Thank you, for last night" "Yeah, well whatever" "No, my girlfriend never done that before" "Yeah! Im glad you enjoyed that" "Yeah I really did. Im glad I came to this school after all" "Too bad you'll be leaving" Adrian rolls her eyes. "I will call you later", Zeke starts walking away. "Please, don't" Adrian yells back at him. "Ewww, Adrian! You didn't. Did you?" Grace says behind Adrian. "Yes, and it because of Ricky. He let that child talk to me in disrespect. I don't care Grace, as long as that hurt Ricky. Im okay" "And what if that hurt his girlfriend" "And who is that?" "Sharpay" "That sparkly girl that is a major bitch" "Yes" "I hope it hurt her too. He slept with her" "How do you know" "Because not everyone is innocent like Grace" "Im not innocent" "Yeah, okay G-R-A-C-E"

"I can't believe her." Who does she think she is" Sharpay says to Kelsi in the ladies room. "I don't like her and that Ricky character. He is the reason my boyfriend isn't my boyfriend" "Well I think that Zeke shouldn't of slept with Adrian and who is Ricky" Kelsi said in a sweet soft voice. "Excuse me but Ricky is Amy's baby dad" Madison came from the stall. "And you are" "Madison" "Well Madison, I and Kelsi is having a talk. Not Madison, Kelsi and me." "Okay" Madison walks out and finds Amy.

In Gym Class:

"Hey Gabriella" "Oh, hey Troysie" "How are you?" "Better, am I coming over tonight" "Uh no, I have to call my mom in Utah. She has been calling and texting my dad and it's not good to share a hotel with my dad. No privacy" "Yeah, I wish we was friends with Sharpay so we can have that nice little condo that her dad bought her and Ryan for the school year" "Yeah" Troy chuckles. "Can we talk about something?" "Yeah" Gabriella says and smiles and sits. Troy follows but sits a little further. "I didn't really like the sex last night. I know you did but I didn't. I don't think we should try again. I think we should continue doing what we were doing". Gabriella sighs and looks at Troy. "Yeah if that's what you want" "Gab" Troy says gently and lays his hand on her thigh. "I love you and I still want to be with you. I just don't think sex was ready for our relationship". "Yeah…okay" Gabriella says quietly and kisses Troy gently on his lips and walks away.

With Sharpay: on the other side of the gym. She spots Adrian and walks up to her.

"So, I am guessing you enjoyed last night" "Yeah, im guessing we both did" Adrian says and continues to talk to the people around her. "You know that I don't like you" Sharpay says quietly and low. "Yeah, im pretty sure we made that across" "No, like I hate you" "I don't know if you have ever had relationship or what but it's not only me who had sex. Let's talk about you NOT having sex with your boyfriend. You are too scared to have sex. You think that if you do, nobody will like you" Adrian yells a little louder each time she went. Sharpay feels humiliated. "Okay, well let's see you are too scared that boys actually won't like you because you don't have sex with them so that why you have sex with almost everyone. Does that sound correct?" Adrian scoffs. "Okay, well let's see! You are dating Zeke, I had sex with Zeke, he really liked it and now he is satisfied. He hasn't called you because he is still thinking about me" Sharpay runs out of the gym and someone follows her.


	4. Chapter 3

_East High Grant High School_

East High Wildcats; had a crazy End of Junior Year. The West Side Bobcats caught the Wildcats gym on Fire. The only school that would take them is in California Grant High School. They all moved from New Mexico to California.

Starring:

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton Shailene Woodley as Amy Juergens

Chris Warren Jr as Zeke Baylor KayCee Stroh as Martha Cox

Renee Olstead as Madison Cooperstein Ryne Sanborn as Jason Cross

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Neilson

Ken Baumann as Ben Boykewich Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans

Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie Jared Murillo as Jared

India Eisle as Ashley Juergens Grant Harvey as Grant

Darren Kagasoff as Ricky Underwood Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans Greg Finley as Jack Pappas

Bart Johnson as Coach Jack Bolton Francia Raisa as Adrian Lee

Matt Prokop as Jimmie Zara Joey Miyashima as Principal Matusi

Brando Eaton as Griffin Megan Park as Grace Bowman

Camille Winbush as Lauren Treacy

With: Chad and Taylor with Ryan and Kelsi. "So Ryan, what are your plans after high school." Kelsi asked. "I'm going to go to Julliard." "Me too" Kelsi says with excitement. "Chad, are we still planning Princeton" "Princeton" Chad says with a sigh. "Um" Chad looks down. "Cause I was kind of thinking U of A" Chad looks at her. "Really" "Yeah, I knew that that wasn't the college for you and it's not the college for me" "What about your parents" "They are mad but it's okay. It's my college career and I can get a degree with a good paying job after anywhere. I'll be at home more and we will be able to see each other." "This is why I love you" Chad kisses Taylor.

With: Grace and Grant. "I can't believe Jack. Madison is so not his type. "And you think that you are" "No, I know that I understand Jack but as far as im concerned, Madison is not right for Jack." "And why not" Grant says in a stern tone. "She doesn't care about him or how he feels and only if the sex with good" "I think you can sit her and think about why I was asking you and call me later when you have decided if you still love Jack." Grant walks away and Ashley and Griffin walk by. "You made him mad" Griffin says sitting next to Grace. "But I don't know what I said" "How about your ex-boyfriends girlfriend is nowhere near close to you" Grace drops her jaw. "You really think that's what that meant" "Everyone in the world knows that, that's what that meant" "Oh my!" Grace stands up. "I better go and find him." Grace runs to find Grant. "So, that boy over there has been staring at you for the past two days. What is his deal?" Ashley looks at a young immature boy across the room. "Well, how about I go over there and see what he wants". Ashley starts walking towards him. And Madison and Lauren walk by. "He can't just talk to me like that….can he?" "No, Madison. He sure can't. You have to stick up for yourself" Madison whines and says "I can't" "Well, we better work on that" Madison and Lauren walk past Taylor and Chad. "I think Troy isn't in love with her anymore" "He told her that it wasn't right for them at that time" "Tay, that's like a break-up but not wanting to hurt their feelings" "How do you know?" "I used to be a guy and now im your boyfriend, lover and gossip guy" He says as counting on his fingers and bumps into her side. Taylor giggles and bumps into him again. She opens her locker" "I just wanted to know what happened between him and Gabby" "Well now you know"

The next day:

Sharpay is walking through the halls and Ricky is standing by his locker. "So I was thinking that you come over tonight and teach me something about vocal chords" "How about I come over and teach a thing about manners" "So you're coming" Sharpay scoffs. "No, but I will once you approach me as a women and not a piece of meat." Sharpay continues to walk away. Troy sees this and walks up to Sharpay. "Hey you okay?" "Yeah" Troy gives her a look and she looks at Ricky, who is staring at her. "Yeah im fine Bolton!" Sharpay creates a smile. "Thank you for looking out for me" "Who else is going to do it" "Zeke was until he had sex with that slut and then now, im avoiding him"

"SLUT! She called me the slut" "Adrian maybe she didn't know that you were the school slut" Ben says to her. "Okay that was the wrong choice of words." "Ben if you want sex from me tonight, you have something else coming" "Im going over to Amy's in ten minutes." "Fine! Well at least go upstairs." Ben runs upstairs. "Im going to show her a slut" Adrian smiles and walks behind him

"Where is Ben?" Amy says looking out the window. "Running late" Ricky says. "If you don't need me tonight I can go" "NO! We need you tonight Ricky" "Look nobody else is home. Are you sure?" "Yeah! Ricky im sure." Amy says and sits on the coach. Ricky looks at Amy while holding John. "Can we stay and talk a little bit" Amy looks over at Ricky and he places John in his crib and sits next to Amy. "What do you see in Ben?" "I can ask you the same thing for Adrian" "Well she gives me sex and she's a nice girl. What about you" Ricky puts his arm behind Amy. "He's nice and he loved me and John" "What if I say I love you and John" "I don't believe you" "Do you think if they weren't in the picture, we would have what you and Ben have?" "Or would I be just another Adrian" "You, Amy Juergens can never be like Adrian Lee" Amy smiles and looks at Ricky.

Its' 7 A.M:

Amy walks into school with her diaper bag. Sharpay walks up to her. "Excuse me but you brought your diaper bag to school with you" Amy looks down and scoffs. "Thank you! I have to take this to the nursery" "Want some company" "Yeah; I was running late and now im at school way too early. Thank you so much" Amy and Sharpay arrive to her car. "As long as you don't bring the baby to school, I think you'll be okay" "Im still getting used to mother-hood. It's hard" "Tell me about it" Sharpay says and looks at Amy. "I'm not a mom personally but I have a few friends back at home who have children and they pawn them off to me all the time" "Yeah the only people who see John is me and my boyfriend Ben and Ricky" "Wait" Sharpay says confused. "You're dating both boys who have sex with Adrian." "No that's John's father Ricky who does that and I don't know why" Amy says in a disgusted way. "I live in the condo right up the hall from Adrian, Ben was there." "You know who Ben is right" "Yeah, I think so" Sharpay sees Amy is hurt by it. "Maybe I'm thinking of Ricky. Ricky was over there yesterday" "No, Ricky was at my house, waiting for Ben" Amy realizes. "BEN IS CHEATING ON ME!" "No, don't jump to conclusions. Im soo sorry for telling you this" "Don't be sorry. I always knew he was getting it from somewhere else, if not from me"

At School:

Adrian is talking to Zeke. Troy walks up. "Dude, we have practice at three-thirty today." "I'll be there" "You better" "Wait! Are you THE Troy Bolton" "I don't know about THE but yeah im Troy" "I have wanted to meet you for a long time" "Oh okay" Troy goes to walk away and Adrian grabs his hand. "Look I have to go find my girlfriend because I still love her and care for her way too much to have one lousy sex night with you. Im sorry." Troy looks at Zeke and walks away. "Zeke, do you love Sharpay" "Not anymore" "What about Troy?" "Im not in love with Troy" "No, does he love her" "I don't know. They are pretty close" "Mhm" Adrian has a curvy smile.

At Lunch:

Amy walks over to Ricky. "We need to talk" "About?" "Not here. My house" Amy sees Ben coming and turns away. "Amy!" Ben yells after her. Amy stops. "Why have you been avoiding me?" "I'm not avoiding you; I just don't have anything to say to you" "I went to come over yesterday but…" "Adrian's house is much closer" Amy yells and the lunch room hears her. They look at her and Ricky and Adrian comes up towards them. "Look, it's not my fault that Ben came to me when he needs to be satisfied" "Who doesn't come to you" Amy yells back at her. "Amy makes sure you know what you are saying?" "No, she thinks these guys respect her" "No, they do not" "You had sex with Ben last night" Zeke yells to Adrian. Adrian laughs. "I cheated on Sharpay for what?" "Because she wasn't having sex with you just like Amy wasn't with Ben" Sharpay comes up with Troy. "And im glad I had sex with Zeke. It's the best decision I have ever made" Adrian says to Sharpay. Troy guides Sharpay away. "I'm not the one who is sleeping with my girlfriend's best friend's sister." Sharpay stops and turns toward Adrian and Troy still try to guide her. "Everybody!" Adrian yells. "Troy and Sharpay are sleeping together" Sharpay looks at Troy and Troy looks at Gabriella. Gabriella has tears in her eyes. Taylor is rubbing her back Ryan gives Sharpay a look and she gives him one back and he nods his head. Chad walks over to Troy. "And why would I sleep with Troy and not Zeke?" Sharpay says as she is walking towards Adrian. "I think you and I should talk in private" Ben says to Amy and he tries to pull her away. "No im not talking in private with you. I will talk here now or not at all" Gabriella comes up to Troy. "How dare you?" "How could believe her? Over me!" "It's very easy. You said that the sex wasn't good and then you spend every waking moment with Sharpay." "It's because she's hurt that Zeke cheated on her?" "Is that everyone's excuse?" Zeke says. "No! Zeke" Sharpay walks up to him and slaps him. "That's for you cheating on me." Slaps Zeke again. "That's for you hurting me" Slaps him again. "That's for you being you"

Principal Matusi comes out: "Evans, Bolton, Montez, Juergens, Lee, Underwood and Baylor! My office. Now!"

"No Sparkly, is the one who got us in trouble" "I don't know why he calls me that" Sharpay and Troy laughs. "Why didn't you tell Gabby that we didn't sleep together" "Because she wouldn't care and she wouldn't believe me" Troy said while looking over at Sharpay. "You don't have to come in, you can just drop me off up the street, I'll walk" "No you, my friend, are going with me" "My dad bought me that condo so that I can sleep in it, not in a hotel with you" "Well, Gabby is going over to Ryan's and I was thinking that maybe you and I" Troy winks at Sharpay. "You really think that this is funny" "Yes, yes I do" Troy laughs which eventually makes Sharpay laugh. "Who knows maybe Ryan and Gabby is having sex. They spend every day with each other and you said that she knew things that she shouldn't of" "No, I don't think she would" "Cause she wouldn't" "Why did you even date Zeke?" "Because he made me snacks and bought me jewelry" "But you could get people to do those things" "I just though…nothing"


	5. Chapter 4

_East High Grant High School_

East High Wildcats; had a crazy End of Junior Year. The West Side Bobcats caught the Wildcats gym on Fire. The only school that would take them is in California Grant High School. They all moved from New Mexico to California.

Starring:

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton Shailene Woodley as Amy Juergens

Chris Warren Jr as Zeke Baylor KayCee Stroh as Martha Cox

Renee Olstead as Madison Cooperstein Ryne Sanborn as Jason Cross

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Neilson

Ken Baumann as Ben Boykewich Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans

Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie Jared Murillo as Jared

India Eisle as Ashley Juergens Grant Harvey as Grant

Darren Kagasoff as Ricky Underwood Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans Greg Finley as Jack Pappas

Bart Johnson as Coach Jack Bolton Francia Raisa as Adrian Lee

Matt Prokop as Jimmie Zara Joey Miyashima as Principal Matusi

Brando Eaton as Griffin Megan Park as Grace Bowman

Camille Winbush as Lauren Treacy

At Ryan's condo:

"Why don't you and I date to make him jealous" Ryan asked Gabriella while she came up from air. "Hand me a towel" Gabriella gets out of the water and sits next to Ryan. "Because what if we fall in love or he gets soo mad that he like kills you" "How do you know that he will kill me" Ryan bumps into Gabriella and she giggles and looks up. "Ryan, I like you. I really like you and I don't want anything to happen to you" "Well if you told him that we are dating, it won't be like a lie or anything" Ryan looks at Gabriella and kisses her and she kisses back. "Ry..." "Just keep kissing me" "I think im pregnant" Ryan stops kissing her. He looks at her and sighs. "Well, then I guess you will have to pretend like its Troy's baby" "But it's not" "I know it's not" Gabriella stands up. "You don't want it" "NO, I didn't say that" Ryan stands up and grabs Gabriella's hands. "Troy cheated on you with my sister. You're pregnant with my baby, do you see how that can ring some bells here. If you tell people you have been cheating on him for the past two months, how would that look on you and our baby." Gabriella knew Ryan was making sense but she didn't want to tell people a lie. She wanted to tell everyone that she wasn't in love with Troy Bolton, the guy who had sex with her best friend sister, the guy who blows her off, the man who isn't good in bed. Not so good that it got her pregnant. She was in love with Ryan Evans, a beautiful man, inside and out, a man who is the father of her unborn baby, the man who loved her when Troy didn't notice. She loved him. She wanted the world, including his sister to know.

At Amy's:

"I think that maybe it's not the time for Ben and I to be together" Amy says to John. Ashley comes in. "I think that maybe you and Ben should get back together" "And why do you say that" "Because this is the tenth time, he drove past the house, the twentieth calling your cell and he's finally at the door" "Tell him im feeding my son. I am too busy for him." Amy tells her sister with a straight face while her sister ends up laughing. "Why are you a good mom all of the sudden." "Ashley, I am a good mom." "When Ricky can't babysit." "What does that mean?" "You only go out to make Ricky watch the John so that you can keep him from seeing Adrian" Amy scoffs and stands up. "I do not" "Yeah you do. That night that Ben was supposed to come over so you two can go on that dumb eight month anniversary thing, you so wanted to make Ricky jealous." "Ashley you don't know what you are talking about" "Yes I sure do. Ricky told me" "Since when do you talk to Ricky" "Since you and Ben were fighting earlier and Ricky stopped by to give you diapers and you were in the kitchen." "Why didn't he come in the kitchen" "he had to head to work…duh" Ashley leaves. Amy calls Ricky.

At Madison's:

"I don't understand why he doesn't want to determine what I and he have" Madison says to her only best friend while sitting on her bed. "Its only sex Madison" "I know Lauren but why doesn't he want me to be his girlfriend all the time. Why doesn't he just let me be his gf when Grace and Adrian are around?" "Because he wants to cheat on you" "No, I don't think so" "Listen Madison, when Grace and Adrian is around, he's all over you and kissing and loving. When they are not, he talks to you like you are dumb" "I am dumb" "Grow some self-esteem Madison" Lauren gets up and walks out of the bedroom.

At Grace's:

"I want to be with Jack but I don't know how Grant would feel" "Why don't you just go to whoever has the best sex" "Adrian" "I'm just saying. You don't want to be stuck with the one who can't satisfy you and or the one who can't finish the job" Adrian throws her hands in the air and looks at Grace and gives her this look. Grace looks at Adrian in disgust. "Look maybe you should go for the guy that doesn't want to break your heart the most" Grace looks at Kathleen and then back at Adrian. "I choose your advice"

At Gabriella's house:

""YOU'RE WHAT!" "Sorry" Gabriella says to her best friend in a sad voice. "Why? Who? How? When? Where?" "It happened, Troy's, sex, couple weeks ago, and in his bed room" Taylor sits on her bed with a long face. "Oh my gosh. When did you know?" "I kind of figured it out. Then I took a test and I am" "Wow, are you going to tell Troy" "No, not until I decide if I want it or not" "What do you mean by want" "A relationship with Troy" "OH, well wouldn't that be easier" "No, not really" "I think so and I think you should try and do it"

Couple days later:

"Troy" Gabriella says in a low voice. "Can we talk" Gabriella says in a lower voice but she begins to squeal. "Yeah, I guess we can" Troy walks over to Gabriella's locker. He looks inside and sees all of his stuff out of the locker. He gives her a sad look. "I think we should break up because I like someone else" Gabriella tells Troy while looking at Ryan. "Okay but, I thought" Gabriella hands him the box. "Im pregnant" Troy looks at her shocked. "You're having a baby" "Yeah, um it's not something you should worry about though" "What? Why" Troy says pissed off and backs away for a minute. He tries to lower his voice. "Just because I am taking care of it and you don't have to worry. Look there's Ryan, got to go. Bye" Gabriella looks at him and scurries off.

After third period:

"Shar" Troy yells and runs up to her. "Gabby is pregnant" "Yeah I heard that. I wasn't too sure if it was yours" "Why?" Troy stops her and asked. "Well, you guys had sex what seven days ago, she is like three weeks, it's not yours" "I don't know" "Troy, don't listen to me okay. I just had to do a ten page paper with too many words, I am a little too tired." "Do you think its Ryan's" "What is Ryan's" "The baby" Troy whispers. "Maybe and maybe not. Troy as far as I am concerned, you are more of the father than anyone. You were in a relationship with her" Troy takes a deep breath and walks to class with Sharpay.

After School:

Amy sees Gabriella and walks over to her. "Hey I am Amy" "Hello, I am Gabriella" "Yeah I know. I had a baby about five months ago. I was wondering if you need any help" "No" Gabriella turns around and then turns back around. "Actually I was wondering if you ever thought about abortion" "Yeah. Once apon a time, I thought I couldn't do it. Not to my family, friends, the fathers family and our reputation and our life's and the baby's. John, my son, he is wonderful and lovely. We love him more and more every day and he takes up so much love. It's not a good idea. Abortions are wrong and you shouldn't do them. But if that's what you want, do you want me to go to a clinic with you, for support. "Thank you Amy" Gabriella walks off.

At Amy's:

"Do you remember when I thought about it" Amy says to Ricky at her house. Ricky picks up John. "Yeah and if we didn't have him, I don't know what I would ever think" "He changed our life's and I wouldn't trade him" Amy starts kissing John, and Ricky pulls her face up towards him and kisses Amy. Amy kisses back. George comes in. "Amy" Amy and Ricky stop. "Did that work for my cpr class" "Yeah" Ricky wipes his mouth. "Sure did. Now we don't have to use John" Amy turns toward her dad. "Oh hey dad. Didn't see you there"

Back at Ryan's condo:

"Is it yours" Sharpay confronts her brother. "What?" Ryan looks at her confused. "Gabriella's baby, is it yours" "No!" Ryan says getting out of bed and walks past her. "Why would you lie to me" Sharpay says following him. "I am not" Ryan says turning around to face her. "Ryan you know that I can tell when you are lying" "No I am not " "When did you guys start having sex" "Shar.." "Ryan" Sharpay yells. "Couple months ago, we started fooling around and then now she is pregnant and it is my baby" "How could you do that to me and our family" "Do what?" "You know exactly what" "You made Troy feel like shit for having sex with me, even though we didn't, when the whole time you guys have been" "Sharpay" Ryan walks towards her. "It didn't happen like that" "How did it happen then? When did you ever think that we would need to lie to me?" "I love her and she loves me" Ryan confesses. "What about the baby? Ryan this isn't a dumb hat of yours or a dumb little experiment like you two are making it to be. This is a human being" "Yes, I sure in the hell know that! She knows that too. Sharpay we are not dumb. We are taking a day at a time" "So, what? You make Troy feel like he's the father so that he can feel like total crap when they break up. They did break up. She did tell him that she's pregnant. You can't hide this forever"

With Grace:

"Grant can you come over please" "Yeah, want me to pick you up or am I staying for a while" "Doesn't matter" "Are you okay?" "No, Grant! I am not" Grace yells at Grant. "I want to have sex" "Okay. Im coming over" Grace hangs up the phone and runs upstairs.

Saturday Afternoon: Ricky and Amy take a walk with John in the park, Troy and Sharpay are at the hoops playing (Sharpay can't play). Ryan and Gabriella decide to take a walk. Adrian is going running through the park. Chad and Taylor are on their way to meet with Troypay to play a game. Couple vs. Sharpay and Troy. Ben, Alice and Henry are coming along with Madison, Lauren and Jack.

"I think your cheating" "I think you are way too damn perfect to be out here BOLTON" "No, you are" He throws her the ball and she shoots it and makes it. "Good job" Troy high fives her. "Hey Sharpay" "Oh hey Amy" "Let me see your little guy" Sharpay drops the ball and runs over. "Shar, we are practicing" Done for a baby" Sharpay yells and winks at him. "Ricky go play for a minute" Ricky walks over to Troy and they do a man high five. They start small talking. "He is sooo cute" "Most people say he looks like Ricky" "I think he looks a lot like you" "That's good" "Don't get me wrong, this boy is going to be one sexy boy, look at Ricky" Sharpay jokes with Amy. "Yeah, I will have to build a BIG brick wall up" "The biggest" They both laugh. "Aww, look at that. Two sluts getting along" Adrian runs up. Ricky and Troy start heading up to the girls. "You didn't call last night Ricky" "I had other things to do" He looks at Amy and John" "OH, you two" She laughs. "Shar, there's Chad and Taylor, let's go back down there" Troy says to Sharpay. Sharpay and Troy holds hands. "Hey baby daddy, where's the girlfriend?" Adrian laughs. "Adrian go home!" Ricky insists. "Why and let the happy little families have a good time at the park. No way. Ryan and Gabriella walk up. "Oh, no! There's Troy and Shar. I can't go up there" Gabriella goes to turn around" "No, we are going to fight this." They walk up on the black top. "Shar, did dad call you" They all turn around. "What are they doing here?" Chad asked Troy in a quiet voice. "Hey Gabby" Taylor waves to Gabriella. Troy stands there holding onto Sharpay's hand. His stomach sinks to find out that the rumors are true and the baby isn't his. He feels relieved but guilty at the same time. He wants to be the dad but then he doesn't. "Hi Troy" Gabriella says in a low voice that she thinks Troy couldn't hear. "Hi Gab" Troy says. "We play" Ryan asked the group. "Ry, we are playing as two teams. Troy and I versus Tay and Chad" Gabriella feels sick hearing Sharpay call her best friend by a name that she had never called her. "That's fine, we don't have to play. We can watch"

Back at the park:

"BEN! OH BEN" Adrian yells towards him. He sees Amy and they all start walking down. "Ricky we should be going" Amy says to Ricky. "Hey Amy... and Ricky. Oh, hey John. Haven't seen you in a couple days?" Ben looks at Amy and goes for a hug. Amy rejects him. "Ricky how about we leave them alone?" "No, I will not leave lover boy her alone with Amy and my son" "He's her son too" Ben says. "Ben STOP" Amy yells in a quiet voice. "OH, sorry I forgot you can't stand me telling you what you want to hear. Ricky, she don't love you" "And I don't love you either Ben" Amy says and pushes John away. Ricky walks up to him and shrugs and walks with Amy.

Madison and Lauren and Jack comes up: "We are always missing her" Madison says. "Yeah her and Ricky have other plans" Adrian says. She puts her ear piece in and runs the opposite way. "She totally ignored me. "That hurts but can you blame her" Alice says. "I think that was a bitch move" Henry says to Ben. Alice hits him. "I think you two are both dumb and don't know how to talk to a lady." Alice walks to the swings. "Why doesn't Amy want you Ben" Jack asked. "Remember I told you. Ben cheated on Amy with Adrian. Like a lot" Jack gasped. "OH, yeah. Now I remember" "Does the whole school know" Yeah and want to know something else" "Miss Gabriella isn't pregnant" Lauren says to the group and they all look down there."


	6. Chapter 5

_East High Grant High School_

East High Wildcats; had a crazy End of Junior Year. The West Side Bobcats caught the Wildcats gym on Fire. The only school that would take them is in California Grant High School. They all moved from New Mexico to California.

Starring:

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton Shailene Woodley as Amy Juergens

Chris Warren Jr as Zeke Baylor KayCee Stroh as Martha Cox

Renee Olstead as Madison Cooperstein Ryne Sanborn as Jason Cross

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Neilson

Ken Baumann as Ben Boykewich Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans

Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie Jared Murillo as Jared

India Eisle as Ashley Juergens Grant Harvey as Grant

Darren Kagasoff as Ricky Underwood Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans Greg Finley as Jack Pappas

Bart Johnson as Coach Jack Bolton Francia Raisa as Adrian Lee

Matt Prokop as Jimmie Zara Joey Miyashima as Principal Matusi

Brando Eaton as Griffin Megan Park as Grace Bowman

Camille Winbush as Lauren Treacy

Later that night at Troy's hotel: Sharpay, Chad and Taylor are waiting for Chinese and the doorbell rings. Troy gets up and opens the door and sees Gabriella standing there in the rain. She looks up to him in a sad face. She looks like she had been crying and he walks out on the patio with her. "What are you doing here?" Troy asked in a concerned voice. He turns around to make sure they are not looking out the window. "Are you okay?" "I miss you Troysie" "Well, I don't know what to say" "Are you with Sharpay" "Why?" Troy says in a stern voice and he folds his hands. "Why do you not love me?" "Gabriella, I had love for you and you threw that all away when you and Ryan slept with each other. You are pregnant by him, not me and I don't want you to feel hurt or pain but you did that to yourself." Troy goes to turn around to go back in. "I love you" "I loved you too" Troy says and the Chinese man comes up. "Thank you. Keep the change" Troy goes to walk in. "Gab" Gabriella turns around. "Hope it all goes well" Gabriella nods and walks down the steps.

"I don't want you to talk to her" Amy says to Ricky as they walk through the kitchen. "We are not together" "Yeah you made that pretty clear" "I love you Amy but I cant be with you" "Why not?" "Because we have too much" "Too much what" "Sadness" "What sadness Ricky" "We have too much hurt within our lifes. I love you because you are Johns mom, you love me because I am Johns dad. That's all it ever will be" "No, it wont" I love you because you are amazing Amy. I don't want you to change me" "Im not trying too" "I want you to accept that I am going to cheat, I cant be with you and not cheat. Its what I do" "No, Ricky it's what you have done. You can be different with me. You have stayed here for four night in a row while my parents are out and all we have done is talk and kissed a little. You haven't gone out and cheated." "Just let me GO!" Ricky kind of yells and goes to the door. Amy gets in the way to stop him. "Don't do that. Don't get in my way when I am pissed" "You are not leaving" "I am and you will let me because I am not staying here another night with you" Ricky makes Amy move and walks out. Amy slides down the door with tears in her eyes. She hears John and get up and walks toward her bedroom.

At Adrian's condo later on that night:

"I figured you would come." "I didn't come to talk" They start kissing. He picks up Adrian and carries her to her room.

Over across the hall:

"Oh my, it's coming down!" "Yeah well that's what happens" Troy shakes his hair. "Ewww Bolton" Sharpay covers her face. "Want to come in and get dries" "No, I have to get going" They both hear lightening. "Still want to drive five miles" Sharpay looks at him. "I have Zeke's clothes in my condo, if you want them" "Okay, I guess I can stay until it dies down" Sharpay laughs. Troy looks at her. "What you laughing about?" "It's California, you think it'll stop raining" Troy picks her up and spins her around. Sharpay squeals and he sits her down. She opens the door and they both rush in.

At Grace's house:

"What are you doing here Jack?" "My electric went out! Can I come in?" Jack asked all soak and wet. "Yeah George is here so keep quite." Grace lets him in. Jack come in and shuts the door and Grace heads upstairs. "Grace" "What" she stops and turns around and looks at Jack. "Sorry about you and Grant" "Don't be" She turns around. Head upstairs and she sends him a text. _IF you want to come up, it's okay with me?_ Jack looks at it and upstairs and thinks about it for a moment.

With Ben:

"Do you think they are together?" "Why?" Ben's best friend Alice asked. "Yeah" Henry blurts out. Ben sighs. "What does she see in him?" "He's the father of the baby" "But I was there with her throughout the pregnancy" "Yeah but once again he's the father, you are not" "Alice, if you and Henry had sex and gotten pregnant and you and I started dating, would you like Henry more or me" "Henry" "Why?" Ben pleaded. "Because no matter what, Ben, Ricky is always going to be John's father and no matter what, there is always going to be some type of love for him. Ricky will always love Amy and she will always have a special thing for him because he's the father.

Ryan calls Gabriella: "Hello" Gabriella says sniffling. "You kay?" "Yes, why not?" "Because you are pregnant and emotional and you have been crying" "I just don't know anymore" "Im coming over" "No Ryan!" "Don't it's okay" Gabriella says in an angry voice. "Alright, if you need me, you will text me right" "Yeah Ryan I love you" "Love you too baby" They hang out and she calls someone.

Next Couple days, it's Wednesday:

"Hey, have you seen Sharpay?" Troy asked Taylor and Gabriella. They both nod. "Im going to go help him, okay" Gabriella nods and Ryan walks up. "Hey" "Hey" They both kiss. Ricky walks by and she smiles at him and he continues to walk. He walks up to Amy, Madison and Lauren. "Can I see John tonight?" "Yeah, you can by anytime RICKY" Amy says in an annoyed tone. "You haven't texted me back last night about five times I texted you." "I thought you were Ben" Amy says and walks away. "What wrong with her?" "Bad night with John, he was scared of the thunder and lightning" "I could of helped her" "Yeah well, you don't want to be in a relationship with her so" They both walk away and looks at Amy and Amy turns around and walks in the bathroom.

"IM SORRY GRACE!" Grant yells at Grace. Griffin and Ashley walk past. Jimmy walks over. "Hey Ashley, do you want to go out tonight?" "Yeah I sure would" "Alright see you tonight" Jimmy walks away. "Since when did you go out with a Wildcat?" "Since we have been having lots and lots of sex" Ashley says with a grin. "No you don't" "How do you know?" "You don't smile" Griffin walks away and Ashley follows him.

"Why did Grant yell at you in the hallway?" "Why does it matter to you" "Because" Jack stops Grace. "I care about you" "Not enough to come upstairs" Grace walks away. "You cheated on me" Madison says in a small voice. Jack turns around. "Yes, well no! She offered" "And you had the right idea. You care about her and none about me" Madison walks away. Jack feels like he should follow Madison but doesn't and goes upstairs and finds Grace.

Troy and Sharpay are on the quad talking and Chad goes and sits down. Gabriella walks over. "Mind if I sit down" Troy looks up and then back down. "Yeah sure" Sharpay answered for everyone and moves her bag and scoots over so Gabriella is between Troy and Chad. "So Troy I was thinking that umm, we all go up to that court and play with the wildcats" "Oh…can I go" "Sure you can Shar" Troy says and then looks at Gabriella. Gabriella is just eating her salad. "Bolton, I was at that one thrift store and guess what I seen" Sharpay says all excited. "What" Troy says with his face lite up? He knows what she is going to say. "A golden basketball trophy" "NO WAY!" "Oh, yes way" Sharpay squeals. "My girl did well" They both high five. "Do you guys want to get it after school?" Chad added. "Get what" "A golden basketball trophy" "what is that" "it's only the coolest basketball champion ball ever" Chad tells Taylor as he takes her drinks. "Chad how about we go and tell the team" "Okay and Taylor, I saved you my vegetables" Chad says and kisses Taylor. Troy gets up and kisses Sharpay's head and walks off with Chad. "So what's up with this ball" "I don't know. Troy and I was talking one night and he said he would die if he ever found one. I was looking online and there was one uptown. Like 75 bucks or something like that." "It's for a dumb ball" "Troy loves basketball to death" Gabriella says in a quiet voice. "Yeah he sure does. He is like a stalker with it" "He used to watch this team go down to the park and watch all the players and when they needed a player, he would walk past bouncing the ball so they would call him over" "Oh my" Sharpay says and laughs. "He is sooo freaking cute" "Yeah" Gabriella says in a jealousy tone.

"Ricky" Adrian yells and walks after him. "RICKY UNDERWOOD" Adrian yells again as she stops. Ricky turns around and walks toward her. "WHAT! Why are you screaming my name through this hall and why are following me" "Because Amy don't want you and I have proof" "Amy and I aren't together. We haven't been together since that one time at bad camp and if her and I wanted to be together then we would be together without you and surely without Ben ruining it for us" "She don't want you to be near her anymore" "No that's a lie" "Is that why she is thinking about moving to New York with John" "No she is not" "Is soo" Adrian says crossing her arms. "How do you know?" Ricky says in a sad tone. "Let's just say that I had some relations with the sister of someone." "You slept with her sister" "NO I talked to her sister" "She is not going to New York" "Yeah well might want to tell her that. Because if she does, she's taking John with her" "She can't take him out of the state without me" "She can and she just might" Adrian walks away. Ricky sees Amy talking with Sharpay. He walks over. "Can you excuse us?" "Yeah sure" Sharpay walks away. "What is this I hear that you might be going to New York" "Might" "Why didn't you talk to me about it" "Because I am not sure I want to go" "When is it" "Couple weeks from now" "Amy we have a son" "Yeah, I know this" "You can't just pack up and move to New York" "Ricky I am not moving there" Amy assures him. "There's this really good music program and it gets you into Julliard. It's really good and I was thinking about it. I got the offer couple days ago, I was still debating on whether or not I can do it or whether or not it would be right for me to go" "Why didn't you talk with me" "Because we are just in a relationship because we have a baby together" "No Amy we are in this for life" Ricky looks into Amy's eyes. "I want you to do this because you can and want too. You have given so much up for our son. You don't have to let this one go because you have a five month old at home." "That's the thing Ricky. I do. I have a five month old and you" "Amy this is the once in lifetime chance and you have to take it if this is what you really want to do" "I can move anywhere with you. We can move anywhere life takes us. It's the happiness that we follow"


	7. Chapter 6

_East High Grant High School_

East High Wildcats; had a crazy End of Junior Year. The West Side Bobcats caught the Wildcats gym on Fire. The only school that would take them is in California Grant High School. They all moved from New Mexico to California.

Starring:

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton Shailene Woodley as Amy Juergens

Chris Warren Jr as Zeke Baylor KayCee Stroh as Martha Cox

Renee Olstead as Madison Cooperstein Ryne Sanborn as Jason Cross

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Neilson

Ken Baumann as Ben Boykewich Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans

Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie Jared Murillo as Jared

India Eisle as Ashley Juergens Grant Harvey as Grant

Darren Kagasoff as Ricky Underwood Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans Greg Finley as Jack Pappas

Bart Johnson as Coach Jack Bolton Francia Raisa as Adrian Lee

Matt Prokop as Jimmie Zara Joey Miyashima as Principal Matusi

Brando Eaton as Griffin Megan Park as Grace Bowman

Camille Winbush as Lauren Treacy

Couple weeks later:

"Gabriella, did you find out the sex of the baby" Troy asked her in a suspicious tone. "Um…no it's too early for that but I did hear its heartbeat" "Oh, well congrats" "Thank you" Gabriella walks away. Sharpay walks up. "Wow! That was awkward. Even from where I was standing" Troy grabs her and tickles her. "Shut up!" They start walking. "Sometimes, I feel like I am still in love with her but then other times. I see her with Ryan" He makes his name sound disgusting. "That's my brother" "Yeah I know this" "Shar, I just think that maybe, just maybe that we are meant to be together. Me and Gabriella" Sharpay's stomach drops and she feels dizzy. "Well, if that's the truth then one day, you two will be together" "Thank you Shar for being here for me and being there with me through all of this" "You are soo welcome" "Where's Chad? He kept Timmy over-night" "Timmy" Sharpay says unsure. "Chad and I's baby." "Troy, you named your 'son' after your ex-girlfriends brother" "Hell yeah because I can beat my ball off the ground" "Troysie." Sharpay lays her hand on him. "You my friend are soo weird." Amy comes up. "Can we talk" Troy kisses Sharpay's side of the head. "What's up?" "I want to go to New York" "And" Amy guides Sharpay to a quiet place. "Ricky says I can go but I don't think I should. I don't want to leave John and I don't want to leave him here for a month." "Amy, is this a good opportunity" "Yeah" "Do you think that this will give you a better education for John?" "Yes, it would" "Then go" "But" "But nothing, look if you didn't have John. You would go and if you didn't need to ask Ricky for permission. It's not like John can't come up every weekend and see you" "I don't have money to afford that" "I do and we are best friends and that means that we will be able to do things like that" "Sharpay I can't" "You can and are. It's a great time do things for your education. If you didn't have Ricky, then I would understand you not going but you do have Ricky and you have your parents and the church nursery. You have those things to help you out" Amy hugs Sharpay. "Thank you for talking to me" "You're welcome" "Im going to go and tell the councilor that im going and that I will be able to go to New York" "Good, you go"

Later at Lunch:

"So you know that last night when we were making out" Gabriella says to Ryan. "Yeah that was good" "I felt the baby kick" "OMG! Why didn't you tell me?" "Because I didn't want to freak you out" "Babe, you and the baby will never freak me out" He kisses her softly and they continue to kiss like that. Sharpay and Troy walk by with Amy. "That will never stop making me sick" Troy laughs. "Shar that's your boyfriend" "Yeah that's why it make me sick" "Shar can't you be happy for him" Amy asked as they sit down a table away. "Yes, but not with her" Sharpay says as she opens her drink. "Hey!" Troy says loudly and then looks at them and back at Shar. "Your right"

"She said she's already going" Ricky asked. "Yeah she came in this morning and told me that she was going and that she won't be able to make the 600 dollar down payment but I told her I will pull some strings and see what I can do" the councilor told him. Ricky looks at her. "I think I can pay it. I'll get back to you when I have the money" "Ricky, if you don't have the money then it's fine" "I do have money, money backed up and safe. It's fine" Ricky walks away.

Later that day:

"Ben do you want to go out to eat tonight" some girl says and Amy and Sharpay walk by. "YES I WOULD LOVE TO GO OUT WITH YOU JACKIE" Ben yells. Amy and Sharpay continue. Ricky comes up and starts walking with them. "Ben why were you yelling" "I had something in my throat" "Well, do you want to or you going to be yelling throughout the date" "I would love to go out tonight"

At Sharpay's place with Amy, John, Ricky and Troy are there:

"Did it hurt giving birth" Sharpay says while holding John. "Yeah, omg it hurt like hell. I couldn't move for some many hours because it hurt my stomach so bad" "Ewww, which sounds gross. How does your stomach look like now" Amy pulls up her shirt. "It's that gross too" Troy looks. "It's not bad" Amy pulls it down. "Amy it's not bad at all." Sharpay tells Amy and places John in the play pin. "So are you two dating or just having sex" Ricky announces. "Ricky" Amy says. "Are you?" "No, we are not having sex we are just friends" "Well you two don't act like friends" Amy says quietly. Sharpay and Troy both look at each other. "Let me tell me." Troy assures Sharpay. "Shar and I are really good friends. Not in the dating-process. We both have been hurt in the past. We are like having fun with each other. We explore our options and explore out relations." "What the hell does that mean?" Ricky says. Amy smacks his arm. "I want to know" "Okay, Ricky in other words we are just friends and we are thinking about dating, but it's not yet in our heads." "What are you guys waiting on?" "I don't want to hurt Gabriella nor Ryan so we just mostly just stay out of the way of their relationship" "I heard Gabriella say that she had an abortion not last week but the week before" "What" "How do you know" "She told me when she called that one night. Remember Amy" "Oh, yeah. The night that she wanted you to come over" "Yeah I told her I couldn't cause I couldn't leave, but I would meet her after school at her apartment and never went" "She told you she had one" "Yeah she said that she couldn't do it anymore and that she was going to pretend that she was pregnant to let Ryan believe that she's still pregnant. She isn't though but she is just pretending" "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I asked her why she did that and she said she doesn't love him anymore and all girly stuff. I couldn't do it so I just hung up and told her I was in a weak area"

Couple days later:

"You're not pregnant" "Yes, I am" "No you're not. I asked you for the ultra sounds, you don't have it, and I asked you to feel your stomach, no baby kicks, no baby moves…nothing. I don't believe that you're pregnant anymore" "I am" "No, you're not" "If you want to continue to lie to me, then I guess you would just have to lie to yourself. I am done. I don't want be with you anymore"

"Why don't you come over tonight" Adrian says to Ben. "I can't I have a date" "A date" "With that one girl that has been following you around like a puppy dog" "Yeah Kelsi" "Well, don't date her. She doesn't seem like your type." "How do you know my type" "Because I know what types you would date and she can't be your type"

Adrian walks and sees Ricky talking to Ashley. "Hey, why don't you come over tonight" "I work tonight because Ben has some type of business tonight" "Well come over after" "Adrian, I have to buy diapers for John and pick something up for Amy" "Why can't Amy do it" "I have the check" "Well I have what you want" "Yeah but you don't have my son" Ricky walks away.

Gabriella walks up to Sharpay. "Why did you tell Troy that I wasn't pregnant" "I didn't tell Troy that you weren't pregnant. I don't care if you're pregnant or not. And it's not Troy's baby, it's my brothers" "Listen little missy hussy, I don't need you in my business and I don't need you in my life" "I am not even in your life or business. I am pretty sure that you came up to me and I am not even talking to my brother since he told me that you two were going to keep the baby" "Well, I hate you" "thank you" "That's not a compliment" "I know but I don't hate you Gabriella. I don't have any feelings for you" Sharpay walks away with Gabriella standing there. Troy walks up to her. "Why did you tell her that" "I didn't tell her anything that she didn't know" "She didn't tell me that you weren't pregnant. Gabriella, it isn't my child. I don't care about you nor do I care about what you and Ryan do. I love Sharpay. Okay. I love her. I want to be with her. And now that you and Ryan aren't together nor are you guys having a baby, I can finally be with her" Troy walks away. Gabriella looks around and turns toward Troy. "Im not pregnant. I was never really pregnant. I wanted Ryan to love me and Troy to see me. I wasn't pregnant. Im sorry for those who I have hurt" Gabriella sees no one is going towards her, she walks away crying.

Troy walks up to a little white door with a 120 on it. He hesitates and then sighs. He knows he has to knock. He then felt a pain on his hand. He realizes that he knocked on the door when a beautiful brunette swung the door open with big brown eyes with tears and tear stains strolling apon her beautiful big cheeks. She smiles when she knows he's there for her. "Can I come in?" "Yeah" Gabriella says in a quiet voice. Troy walks in. Gabriella's room is big, a TV. A big bed, a fridge with probably all of her favorite snacks that she brought from home, her walls was white but there were pictures hanging on the wall. "Im sorry for not saying anything to you earlier. I didn't know that nobody would take sympathy to you" Gabriella sits on her bed and grabs a pillow and holds it. "I didn't want anybody to take sympathy on me. It's not even like that Troy. You of all people should know me better." "I thought I did. I thought I did know you better than anyone but I didn't know that you were cheating on me" "Troy it's not like it's a bad thing" "How can you say that?" "Because it's not big. I don't care that you and Sharpay are in a relationship" "We are NOT in a relationship Gabriella. We haven't even kissed. We are really close friends. Its kind easier for us to get to know each other. Zeke cheated on her and you cheated on me. It's easy for us to talk. It's not like you would care anyway. You love Ryan and you have always loved him". "No, Troy that's not what I said" "No! You told that too Ryan and Ryan told Shar, Shar told me." "Shar" "Sharpay" "Yeah I know. Since when did you guys use pet names" "Since whenever, point is, you don't care if im with Sharpay, Sarah, Adrian, Emma, Ashley, none of those girls. You just don't want to see me happy" Gabriella finally confesses. "No I don't want to see you happier with other girls when you weren't with me" "Gabby, I loved you. I wanted to love you forever. You gave that away. You threw it all up" "All you wanted to do it have sex, I give you that and you complain" "I wasn't complaining. You were comparing your sex life with me to Ryan. I never cared about having sex. Whenever we would make out and fool around and you were on top of me humping me with all of our clothes on, I wanted to have sex. There were a lot of times; you just never had an interest to doing it so we never did" "TROY, I never wanted to go that far with you" "Why? Oh, yeah cause of Ryan" "No, not because of Ryan because of you. I knew that you never loved me."

Next couple days: Kids were complaining about locker space. The principal put Wildcats with Grant High students: Troy and Amy, Zeke and Madison, Chad and Ashley, Ryan and Ricky, Sharpay and Adrian, Jack and Gabriella, Taylor and Ben, Kelsi and Grace, Jason and Grant, Martha and Lauren, Jimmie and Griffin.

"Um excuse me but that's my locker" Amy says to a number 14 jersey number. "Sorry, they gave me this locker" Troy tells Amy as he turns around. "Oh, Troy. Hey. Why are they doing this whole locker situation" "No room, people are complaining." "As long as you're not messy, I'm good with you" "I like the pictures of your son" "Thank you. Ricky took them" "How did you two get together" "We were never together. We met once and had sex, I gotten pregnant and now I have a five month old." "It was a once in a lifetime" "When did you and Ben get together" "Before I found out I was pregnant. I was in love with Ricky, still kind of am, and Ben was in love with me." "Oh, so are you and Ricky getting back together" "I don't think so" "Why not" "He isn't an relationship kind of person" "Oh, I think you two can make it" "Yeah well he don't think like you and I do"

"Okay, so I guess we are sharing a locker" "Whatever, you need to watch Miss Smarty pant over there" Adrian exclaims to Sharpay. She looks and sees Gabriella and Ricky talking. "I don't like her" "Yeah well me neither" "Guess we have something in common" Adrian looks at Sharpay and walks away. "Guess we do"

Amy walks by with Troy. They stop at Sharpay's lockers. Ricky looks over at them. "SO we are sharing a locker" "Better than me. I have a locker with Adrian" "Ewww, harsh" Lauren and Madison walks up. "I'm sharing a locker with Zeke" "He bakes" "Is he gay" "No, he just likes baking" Sharpay explains. "Oh, well I like cookies in the morning" Madison says and sees Jack. "I have Martha" "She's nice and funny. She's super smart so you can copy her homework" Troy says and he sees Gabriella talking to Ricky. He gets a little upset. "I wonder who Jack got" "Me" Gabriella says walking by. "Who did Ricky get then?" Amy asked and walked away with Madison and Lauren. "Then there was two" "I'm ready for lunch Troy" "Want to go off campus for lunch" "Yes! Can we invite Amy?" "If she doesn't bring her two friends" Sharpay laughs. "Why" "They give me a weird feeling"


End file.
